A network may require a high bandwidth connection between network devices in the network. A link aggregation group (LAG) may bundle multiple links in parallel to form a single logical link in order to achieve higher bandwidth than any one link could provide. Also, the LAG may provide redundancy in case one of the links should fail. One or more member links may be included in the LAG. A member link may include a wired (e.g., optical fiber, electrical wire, etc) or wireless link capable of transmitting one or more network packets between network devices.